This invention relates to a system for measuring the level of a liquid in a container and, in particular, a connector for detachably connecting a level transmitter to a portable container containing liquid.
In many industries, it is important to be able to accurately measure the amount of liquid in a container. Often such containers are opaque and, therefore, it is difficult to determine visually the amount of liquid in the container. An example of such an industry is any industry that handles hazardous chemicals or waste.
It is common practice to use a scale to weigh a container in order to approximate the amount of liquid contained therein. However, especially for large containers, such scales are often expensive, inaccurate, unreliable and/or require a high level of maintenance. As a result, the use of such scales is frequently abandoned.